Thomas
Thomas & Friends: Talk to You '''(also known as '''Thomas and You) is an interactive app for iOS and Android where the player can talk to Thomas and his friends through a series of eight stories. It was released in July 2015 but was discontinued in 2018. However, the Android version of this app has been backed up on a few external websites, such as APKMonk, and its .apk file can still be downloaded from there. Scenarios Up All Night Thomas has a hard time sleeping due to the summer sun's brightness in the evening. After he, Percy and Emily talk for long enough, Emily asks the player to ask Thomas to be quiet for her so that she and Percy can get some sleep. The next day, Thomas is so tired that he needs the player to keep him up while he delivers petrol. Back at Tidmouth Sheds, everyone is back to sleep already, but Thomas doesn't want to make the same mistake again as the previous night, so he asks the player to count sheep, tell a story, or sing a song. Brain Freeze Thomas has to learn to speed up while delivering ice cream and learn to slow down while delivering dirty dishes during a hot summer day. The Shape of Things Thomas did not take note what Sir Topham Hatt's new signs mean, so it's up to the player to tell him about the signs after he or she learns about them with Emily. Bonus 1 The engines are planning a birthday party for Thomas, but they are trying to learn what to say first before he arrives. They ask the player to say "Surprise!" first when Thomas arrives, and the other engines also do it. Mystery, Coming Through! Thomas must find out who covered Percy in soot and confront him. Something in the Wind Thomas catches a kite, but he soon loses it, so he must find it with the player's help. The Junction Thomas and James must learn to cooperate at a junction and learn to say they are sorry. Bonus 2 Thomas decides to teach his friends about friendship, with the help of the player. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (faceless; cameo) * Edward (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * Spencer (mentioned) * The Diesels (mentioned) * Harold (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * Thomas' Branch Line * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Anopha Quarry (mentioned) Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as the Narrator, Gordon, James and the Fat Controller * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as Toby * Teresa Gallagher as Emily US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * William Hope as Toby * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as the Narrator and Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * "Up All Night" is the only story that is available for free (unlocked by default) from the start. All the other stories have to be purchased (unlocked manually) via micropayment. * In some stories, one of the steam train brake sound effects is reused from the model series. * This app was only available in the US and the UK. Goofs * In "The Junction", Toby's buffers clip through his buffer housing. * In the UK version, the voice clips in one part of Thomas' conversation with Gordon in "Mystery Coming Through!" are out of sync. * In some beginning scenes of "Something in the Wind", if the kite lands on Thomas' whistle, his funnel is cracked when the kite flies away. * In "Mystery Coming Through", when the player guesses Emily, Thomas claims she is the Number 6 engine. However, Percy is Number 6 and Emily does not have a number. Video File:Download the New Thomas & Friends Talk To You App Thomas & Friends Category:Video games Category:Apps Category:Mattel Apps Category:iOS Games Category:Android Games